


Wham Proposal

by ChloboShoka



Category: The Letter (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka
Summary: Ashton's choice of song for the Christmas karaoke brings both happiness and sadness on Christmas day.





	Wham Proposal

The only person who thought it was a good idea for Aston Frey to take the mic was Ashton Frey himself. His attempts at karaoke could be compared to the crime scenes he investigated. His best friend, Zachary Steele was one of the most optimistic people you could ever meet – and even he had no kind words about his singing.

"Please Ash," Isabella begged, ready to snatch the mic from him. "Every time you sing something bad happens."

Ashton smirks and poked her forehead. "Just one song. I know how much you hate my  _extraordinary_ singing."

Isabella pouted her lips and crossed her arms. "Extraordinary indeed – extraordinarily bad that is."

Zachery crouched down and whispered to Hannah and Marianne, "now's a good a time to block your ears."

The tune that pounded through the speakers was the one POP song that was featured on almost every Christmas album and covered by artists to no end. Everyone swayed their shoulders and tapped their feet to the symphonic tune.

Ashton wailed out the lyrics. "LAST CHRISTMAS I GAVE YOU MY HEART!" Isabella got the worst of it. One would wonder if Ashton's out-of-tune warbling could be considered singing. "BUT THE VERY NEXT DAY YOU GAVE IT AWAY." Once everyone started joining in, it wasn't that bad after that. "THIS YEAR TO SAVE ME FROM TEARS, I'LL GIVE IT TO SOMEONE SPECIAL!"

One minute, Isabella was glued to her phone. She minded her own business and pretended that the room was silent. Then the phone bounced out of her hand. She jumps from the table and screamed at the top of her voice, "ASHTON STOP! YOU'VE KILLED GEORGE MICHEAL!"

"Huh?" Ashton blushed and widened his eyes. His heart accelerated the moment Isabella pointed her finger at him. Cornered, he had nowhere to run nor did he have anything to say on the matter.

Becca stood up. "What do you mean Ashton's killed George Michael?"

Isabella pulled the phone back into her hand and showed the breaking news on her iPhone: the legendary George Michael had indeed died. Hannah, Becca, Ashton, and Zachery both checked their phones to see if it's true.

The music was cut. "It's true…" Becca sighed.

Marianne crossed her arms. "I don't believe it. It could be an internet hoax. Online trolls do this all the time."

Zachery shook his head. "It ain't no hoax! BBC confirmed it: it's true."

"See!" Isabella waved her arms in the air and poked Ashton's shoulder. "Every time Ashton sings somebody dies. I bet it will be Freddie Mercury next."

Silence filled the room. They glared at Isabella as if she had committed a terrible crime. She hid behind Ashton. "What's wrong guys?"

Then the group all erupted into laughter leaving Isabella to giggle gently in the background, even though she had no idea why people found it funny.

Ashton whispered into her ear. "Freddie Mercury's been dead for 25 years, love."

Marianne raised her glass. "Why don't we sing some songs in memory of George Michael." They all raised their glass and carried on where they left off. Whilst everyone was distracted by the merry food, charming singalongs, and all-around Christmas cheer, Ashton led Isabella to the balcony and pulled her close to his arms.

He squeezed her so tight around the waist, she ended up pushing him away. "Uh, Ashton, what's up with you?"

He kissed her on the cheek. "Happy Christmas, Isabella!" He got a beanie toy out of her pocket. "I got this for you." It was just something he picked up at a car boot sale the other day. A little pink bird with blue eyes. "It's Biyomon if I recall correctly. I know you like Digimon."

Isabella cradled the little toy in her hands. "Oh Ashton, it's so cute. Wait! Is that a ring?" The blue ring around the right foot was part of the design, but the diamond ring on the left was an extra. She gasped, leaving her mouth open. "Ashton is this a…proposal?"

He scratched his head. "You could say that. You can…say no, I'd understand if you think it's too soon after everything that's gone on with your father's funeral and leaving your job. And about…you know what."

Isabella took a deep sigh. Spending a few seconds frowning at the floor, then smiling the moment her eyes met Ashton's face. She shook her shoulders back. "The answer's yes."

"It's okay." Ashton rushed his words. "I'm sorry for doing this on you sudden- huh?" He jolted.

"You deaf?" Isabella giggled then raised her voice. "I SAID YES!" She put the little toy in her pocket and wore the ring with pride. They could hear the chorus to Freedom playing in the background with everyone singing on top.

Isabella and Ashton returned to the room with hands together and in the air. Isabella waved off her engagement ring as if it was the greatest achievement in her life. They applauded as if they had been listening for the whole time. The couple didn't consider themselves to be good at dancing, but they gave it a good go and it didn't matter about their skill level, they loved each other and they had their best friends around them – their second family. It was their moment.

"GIRL ALL I WANT RIGHT NOW IS YOU!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas.


End file.
